Power-Up!/Script
Power-Up! Season 3, Episode 1 (Opening shot; fade in to Spike and Thorn in the simulation. They stare up with determination and both wield out sword balloons.) * Spike “Ha!” * Thorn “Ha ha!” (Ahead of them is a roaring balloon giraffe monster that stands ten feet tall. Cut to the brothers, they frowned at this.) * Spike (uninterested) “There’s only one way to defeat this thing…” (He walks over to one hoof of the thing. A finger is punctured into it and in an instant, the large balloon monster deflated until it was nothing but a pile of rubber.) * Thorn “Ha! That was quick and easy!” * Cappy (voiceover, amplified) “Maybe too quick and easy.” (Around them, the scene dissolves into the empty white chamber. Cut to reveal the kappa addressing them through the microphone and watching from behind a window.) * Cappy “Let’s try another one, shall we?” (The twins go to the window.) * Thorn “And please put it up to level thirteen.” * Spike “Bro, are you even ready to try to take it up a notch?” * Thorn “I’m ready for anything!” * Cappy “Alright.” (Cut to the panel; he cranks the knob up from level 11 to 13. Cut back to him.) * Cappy (from o.s.) “Let’s see if you guys are confident enough to handle danger level thirteen.” (The twins.) * Spike “Oh, we are.” * Thorn “Yep. Totally.” (The background around them dissolves into the inside of a circus. Only there is no audience, and the twins looked around with disappointment.) * Spike “Oh, come on! This place is more suitable for Jack!” (A roar catches their attention, and in comes a ten-foot clown in blue clothing. He stares down at the boys.) * Thorn “Come on, bro!” (Both fly up to the clown and tried to land a tail slap, but he roars and swings a hand toward Spike. He was sent smashing down to the floor.) * Thorn “Spike!” (He looks up to the clown, his pupils turning into slits. Just then, rocks come rising up from the floor and they stay in midair. Spike gets up and is shocked by what he saw. Cappy mirrors his reaction. Back to Thorn, still unaware of this new ability. A purple aura surrounds his body and the light takes the form of himself.) * Thorn “Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh? Oh, sure! Well, eat this!” (The rocks glowed his eye color and went flashing toward the clown. As he gets hit, the clown shrinks and roars in pain. Shortly, he is now a very tiny clown. Cut to Thorn, his eyes back to normal and widen in shock.) * Thorn “What just happened?” * Spike “Thorn? What was that?” * Thorn “You saw that, right, bro?” * Spike “Uh, yeah!” * Thorn “But...what’s happening to me?” (Wipe to show all nine of the metal figures in the living room.) * Felix “You powered up, Thorn.” * Thorn “I did?” * Jack “He did?” * Felix “It’s like getting a power upgrade.” * Cappy “I saw it with my own eyes! It’s like...it suddenly came to Thorn.” * Felix “Cappy, powering up doesn’t happen for no reason.” * Cappy “Heh...yeah, I knew that.” (Just then, the phoenix paused and hears noises in his head. First comes several vehicles skidding to a stop, followed by various people screaming.) * Felix “I sense trouble, guys. Let’s go.” (He flies off, with the others following behind. Cut to the city at night; a large water monster slithers down the street, roaring and thrashing a hand at a tall building. The robots arrived on the scene.) * Cappy “Check it out! A water monster!” * Manny “Let’s give him a knuckle sandwich!” * Felix “Wait. This guy is made of water. So, think, guys. What can get rid of water?” * Kunekune “Fire?” * Thorn “I think water puts out fire.” * Jack “Balloons?” * Felix “Jack, come on! Get serious.” (A scream rings through their ears --- which only four out of the nine have --- and they turn around; in the monster’s right hand is Golden Kunekune. He is struggling to get out of the large watery fist.) * Kunekune “Help me!” (Cut to the nine.) * Spike “Golly! Did you all see that?” * Felix “Goldie!” (Thorn is the only one to zoom forward; the others stayed, shooting an upward glare at the monster. Their pupils turn into slits, then auras appear and in the same color as the owner’s glowing eyes. Each element/many objects rises from the ground surrounding the eight robots; Kunekune --- fire, Jack --- electrical orbs, Spike --- thorns, Manny --- dark ghostly orbs, Ulysses --- rainbow spheres, Felix --- mini tornadoes, Cappy --- water, and Oggy --- stars. Each aura figure makes a throwing gesture at the monster and all the elements come together to form a massive beam of white/blue/purple/yellow. It comes straight toward the monster and the screen flashes to white as the sound of an explosion occurs shortly after.) (When the brightness cleared, all nine of the robots are sprawled out on the street. Puddles of water are everywhere --- the monster has been defeated. Spike is the first to get up.) * Spike “Hey...where’s the monster?” (The others woke up.) * Kunekune “It’s not here…” * Thorn “We did it, guys. We defeated the monster…” * Felix “So we did...but...where’s Goldie? And what just happened seconds ago?” (Golden walks into the scene.) * Kunekune “I was in a trash can. Thank you all for saving me.” * Felix “Golden, you saw it, right?” * Kunekune “Saw what?” * Felix “Just seconds ago, when we all started acting up.” * Kunekune “You mean those strange powers?” * Felix “Do you think our magic...leveled up?” * Manny “Well, you are the brainiac around here, so of course we did.” * Ulysses “I have to admit, that sounds amazing.” * Jack “And exciting.” * Kunekune “Well, whatever it is...I’m sure you guys are happy about those changes in your magical abilities.” * Cappy “We sure are. Hey, can you do that?” * Kunekune “Me? Oh...I don’t know. But...I wish I could.” * Felix “What are you talking about? You’ve got that ‘golden touch’ ability.” * Kunekune “Yes, but...that’s not enough.” * Kunekune “What do you mean?” * Kunekune “Well, I know I’ve got that ‘golden touch’ ability, but I wish to have that massive change in my magical ability like you guys.” (starts to leave, faking a smile) “But overall, I’m proud of you all that you’ve got new powers…” (Cut to him in the bedroom of the nine robots. He tries as hard as he could to not muster an expression of jealousy on his face. Pull back to frame the rest; auras of each owner surrounds their smaller bodies. Manny flutters above the others.) * Manny “Hot potato, guys!” (His aura figure throws a dark orb at Cappy, which he bumps it toward Ulysses.) * Ulysses “Woah! Ha!” (He bumps the orb toward Kunekune, and he fist-bumps it toward Jack. The orb is caught in his hand.) * Jack “Got it!” * Spike “Uh, Jack. This is hot potato, not catch.” * Jack “Oh. I knew that.” (Instantly, their attacks shoot out through the open window, creating colorful lights in the sky. Back to the bedroom, all nine laugh and Golden shoots them another fake smile.) * Kunekune “Your powers are amazing.” * Manny “They’re beyond amazing.” * Kunekune “They’re awesome.” (He and Manny fist-bump.) * Manny “Woo! That’s it, boy!” * Felix (to Golden) “I bet it’ll be more amazing if you got them.” * Kunekune “Yeah, except...when will that be? I mean, I wasn’t very helpful during that small incident with the water monster.” * Spike “But you were caught by that thing…” * Thorn “...and then we had to save you.” * Kunekune “Yes, but do you think I’ll ever have changes in my magical abilities?” * Felix “Well, Golden, there’s no way of knowing when or if you’ll even get those changes. You might never get them. Maybe one day, you’ll get them.” (Golden stares sadly.) * Felix “Okay, maybe that’s a little too much. But anyway, good night, guys. Good night, Golden.” (All but Golden head off to their beds; the yellow dragon flutters out of their open window and closes it, then he flew off.) * Kunekune “I might never get new magic?” (Cut to him in the ghosts’ lair.) * Kunekune “So what do you guys think? Will I ever get them?” (Cut to Kerogine and Phantabus.) * Kerogine “I guess Felix might be right; you may or may never get new powers.” * Kunekune (sighs) “That’s what I’m worried about most of all; the ‘never’ part.” * Phantabus “Golden, maybe one day, you’ll discover your new powers. It could take days, weeks, months, years...or maybe even decades until you find some changes in your magic.” * Kunekune “That’ll take forever!” * Kerogine “That’s another thing about getting new powers.” (Both ghosts go to their bedroom.) * Kerogine “Now then, good night, Golden.” (The yellow dragon flutters to his bed and lays down. He pulls the covers up to his chin, the worried expression never falters.) * Kunekune “So it takes a long time to discover my powers. That’s true, right? What if I never get them? If I never get them, maybe my friends will start to think differently about me.” (eyes start to droop) “But...they’re right. One day, it’ll happen.” (Eventually, he falls asleep. Dissolve to him at a street in town; he watches as the nine robots above battling a large bird. Cut to him then he turns around to see Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho; all four wearing unfriendly smirks.) * Kai-Lan “You haven’t gotten your new powers?” * Rintoo “What a shame. Maybe you’re cursed, so you can never get that change in your magic.” * Tolee “Why did we even befriend an animatronic who hasn’t gotten his new powers?” * Hoho “To me, you sound like you’re way too dumb to get them.” * Kunekune “Wha…? I’m sorry, guys. I just...I just...well, I…” * Tolee (scoffs) “You know what they will do to animatronics who are unable to get new powers?” * Kunekune “What?” * Kai-Lan “They take them apart.” (This statement throws great fear towards Golden as he voices a gasp.) * Kunekune “No!” * Rintoo “What’s the matter? You scared?” * Kunekune “S-Stop!” (He gasped again when Yeye, Lulu, and Stompy approached; they mirrored the four kids’ expressions and sarcastic/mocking tones.) * Lulu “It’s too bad that you couldn’t level up.” * Stompy “But imagine if you got your rumped destroyed by a tiny robot all because you couldn’t get new powers.” * Yeye “Animatronics who are like that, Golden, are considered useless and unwanted junk.” * Kunekune “B-But...no! Please, I’m not useless! Please understand me! It’s okay, right? You still like me, even though I’m not powerful enough? Do you?” * Kai-Lan “Uh, it’s obvious we don’t.” * Kunekune “But why?” * Hoho “Because useless junk like you should be taken down into pieces and thrown into a place where you will be never found.” (With that, all come closer toward Golden in a threatening manner, cornering him to a wall. He looks up to see the nine standing on a lamp post, smirking down at him. Cut back to Golden, whose eyes show utter terror. He lets go with a scream. During this, the scenery around him changes. He looks around, only to discover that he’s still in his bedroom. Kerogine enters.) * Kerogine “Golden? What’s the matter? I heard you screaming.” * Kunekune “Sorry, Kerogine. I just had a bad dream.” * Kerogine “But you’re okay now, right?” * Kunekune “Yes. Good night, Kerogine.” * Kerogine “Good night, Golden.” (He shuts the door and Golden goes back to falling asleep. Cut to the next day at the park. Children, adolescents, and teens are cheering. One of those kids include Gander.) * Gander “Do it again, guys! That was insane-awesome!” (The other kids/teens voiced their agreement. Cut to Spike and Thorn in midair.) * Spike “Sure! We’ll show you…” * Thorn “...what more cool stuff we have.” (Aura figures form; Manny throws a dark orb to Cappy, which goes to Ulysses, then Kunekune, Jack, Oggy, Manny, Spike, Felix, and lastly Thorn. He tosses it upward and Ulysses shoots a spell at it, causing it to explode like fireworks. In the sky, there are colorful outlines of the ten animatronics; nine happy faces plus one downcast expression --- Golden Kunekune.) (Cut to the upset yellow winged reptile; three teenage boys walked up to him.) * Boy #1 “Hey, dragon dude. What cool stuff can you do?” * Kunekune “Uh...I can...do this…” (Shortly after, he picks up a stick and balances it on his nose. The teens looked at him like he has twenty eyes.) * Boy #2 “Are you kidding?” * Boy #3 “That’s all you can do, bro?” * Kunekune “No! I can also do...this.” (He lifts up four rocks and balances them on his head.) * Kunekune “Heh. What do you think?” (Neither of those two tricks impressed the teens.) * Boy #1 “But can you do what your friends did?” * Kunekune “Well...I don’t have to show you now.” (faking a smile) “That is if I can do the things they’re capable of doing.” * Boy #3 “So you don’t have that crazy magic in you?” * Kunekune “Well...no.” * Boy #2 “So much for that.” (The three boys walked away, leaving a sad Golden left by himself. Spike, Thorn, and Cappy come to him.) * Cappy “Cheer up, Goldie. Maybe one day you’ll show them up.” * Kunekune “How? I haven’t gotten new powers! I wish that would just come…” (faking a happy tone) “But still, I’m proud of you guys.” * Thorn “Dude, if you’re jealous that we got new powers, then just say so.” * Kunekune (gasps) “Me? Jealous?! Oh, ha! No! What makes you think that? I’m not jealous at all. I really am happy for you guys.” * Spike (suspiciously) “Okay. If you say so…” (Cut to Felix, Ulysses, and Kunekune. Three teenage girls walked up to them.) * Girl #1 “Okay. What’s wrong with your yellow friend?” * Felix “What are you talking about?” * Girl #2 “Does he know any new magic or not?” * Ulysses “Why, of course he doesn’t. He doesn’t have to show you up.” * Kunekune “Yeah. So what if he hasn’t gotten new powers yet?” * Felix “He might never get them.” (Cut to Golden, who has been listening on the conversation. He struggles not to burst in tears. Then, he calmly turns around and flutters off.) * Kunekune “I have to go…See you guys later…” (The nine robots noticed this and are concerned.) ~ (Song) ~ (Cut to Golden fluttering down a mostly-empty street, dodging two passersby.) Kunekune I’ve never felt so alone before I’ve been with my friends for sure, whoa There’s some things about them that I don’t know (Behind him, the sun is setting. He stops near a store and looks through the window; the ChipChords are rocking out. Golden floats away before they could wave to him.) In every day my friends are there, they do magic no matter where I think that means I’ve got nothing in me I know there’s no magic for me, and I just haven’t found it yet I know there’s no magic for me, another me I haven’t met (He looks up with surprise when he hears thunder; his forlorn expression never falters when rain starts pouring down. Cut to Golden fluttering past other people on the move to get out of the wet weather.) Kunekune This world has some robots, but still I don’t belong (He stops when one man offers him an umbrella, and he takes it anyway.) The only dream of powers, look at me like something’s wrong Maybe I’m better off alone (The minute he eyes a trash can, he places the umbrella in there and continues forward.) Will I get what I’m wishing for if I just bid it on my own? (He approaches a mirror and looks at his reflection.) I know there’s no magic for me, something to fix this scar inside (The glass shatters; he flutters then stops to land a gaze through another window of another building. There are many small TVs showing the nine robots wow-ing a crowd by performing their new powers. Back to him, fluttering away.) I know there’s no magic for me, and I’m so afraid to try There’s only so much this world can offer, and I’m not saying that it’s wrong (He lands on top of a street lamp and watches the moths hovering crazily around the light.) But I know there’s no magic for me, yet I’ve been searching all along (Now he slides down it and steps on top of a mailbox.) Kunekune Beneath this gloom, beneath despair So much to learn, which I can’t see all (He gets off the mailbox and starts down a flight of stairs leading to a subway.) There’s something out there wanting me And it’s a mystery that I will never see ‘Cause I know there’s no magic for me, another place, another way (Reaching the bottom, he sits at a bench.) And I know there’s no magic for me, but I’ll find it someday I’ll find it someday… ~ (Song ends) ~ (The yellow one slumps down in the seat. Cut to the tower; it is nighttime. Another cut takes the camera inside. All ten animatronics sat at the couch, Golden is in the same sitting position as before when he sat at the bench. He still wears a sad expression.) * Jack “Cheer up, Goldie!” * Cappy “Yeah. A new episode of Unrealistic Jesters is on right now.” * Kunekune “Great…” (faking happy tone) “...I love that show.” (A door knock got everyone’s attention; Cappy goes over to open it. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho entered, all four in their pjs.) * Cappy “Hey. What are you guys doing up here so late?” * Rintoo “Well, we couldn’t sleep, so we decided to come over here for a little bit.” * Manny (flies over to them) “And while you guys are here, want to see something cool?” * Kai-Lan “Sure. What do you have to show us?” * Felix “Well, to do that, we’ll have to go outside.” (All kids left the tower and are now outside. Golden follows behind slowly.) * Kai-Lan “So what is it?” * Tolee “Yeah. I can’t wait to see what you have to show us.” * Kunekune “Okay. Here it is.” (Aura figures appeared.) * Hoho “Wow! That is so cool!” * Rintoo “That’s awesome!” * Kai-Lan “When did that happen?” * Kunekune “Not too long ago.” * Manny “I feel like it was just yesterday…” * Spike (to Manny) “Uh, it was yesterday when we first got them.” * Tolee “No way! I can’t believe you guys actually got new powers!” * Thorn “Yeah. We were all just happy that we got them. Well...almost all of us…” (Golden, who was behind the other robots, tried to sneak away; he actually succeeded, since no one noticed him. He starts to fly off. Cut to him in air.) * Kunekune “Okay, I did good. I was able to get away from them…” (sounding slightly terrified) “...so they don’t know that I’m powerless. But what if they do know? What if they find out?! Of course, when I meant ‘they’, I meant…” (fearfully) “...Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho…!” (Cut to a long shot of the yellow one still flying.) * Kunekune “Okay…” (trying to calm down) “...So there’s no need to panic. Felix and Kerogine are right, though. There’s no way of telling when or if I’ll have changes in my magical abilities. I can just...wait it out...heh…” (grumbling to himself) “Man, Kunekune and his crew are soooo lucky…” (trying to sound happy) “...but no! E-Easy there, Golden! I’m not jealous at all, and I shouldn’t be. Everybody knows that chances of things that you want to happen in the future will be, heh...pretty slim, because I thought only fortune tellers can tell the future!” (He finishes off with a slightly crazed giggle.) * Kunekune “Great...now I sound like I just consumed fifty pounds of sugar.” (Chuckle.) “Does that mean I’m going crazy because I’m jealous?” (nervous giggle) “Oh no! No! N-No way. I shouldn’t be jealous! I should be HAPPY...that my friends got new powers…” (During this, he flutters down the streets, people he passed by looked at him like he’s actually going to have a breakdown. He, however, does not notice. This changes into sadness.) * Kunekune (sounding upset) “Yeah...they sure are happy about it. I should’ve been honest before. I wish that I---” (He is cut off when he bumps into a large scaly tail. Pan up to show a large lizard, it turns around to glare at him. Cut to Golden.) * Kunekune “---never bumped into a creepy and ginormous LIZARD!!!” (Instantly, he runs off screaming. Just then, the nine robots arrived into the scene. They start to battle it using their new powers.) * Felix (looking down to Golden) “Just let us take care of this guy!” (Golden gives them a thumbs up, and shortly, the four powerless kids run into the scene as well.) * Kunekune (to himself) “I really wish I can disappear on the spot right now…” * Kai-Lan “Oh, Golden! You’re safe!” * Tolee “Yeah! We thought something bad happen to you…” * Kunekune “Well, something bad did happen to me…” * Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “Huh?!” * Kunekune “I’m just...I’m just gonna give it to you straight...and please...cross your heart...promise me you won’t laugh at what I’m about to say.” * Hoho “Well, we’re here for you.” * Rintoo “Yeah, go on. Whatever it is, we’ll understand. Or at least try to.” * Kunekune “Okay, here it goes…” (He takes in a deep breath before blurting out this…) * Kunekune “I haven’t gotten new powers.” (Eyes are closed shut tightly, expecting the four to burst out laughing or maybe at least taunt him like he was afraid would happen. However, none of those happened right away. Instead of seeing faces that look as if they would hold hatred or wanting to ridicule him, they each gave him friendly smiles.) * Kai-Lan “Golden...it doesn’t matter if you got them or not.” * Kunekune “What?” * Tolee “You can still be happy and have a fun time with your friends, new powers or no new powers.” * Kunekune “But...I was afraid you guys would laugh or bully me for not having new powers. That’s why I tried to avoid seeing you.” * Rintoo “Come on, Golden. We would never do that to our friends.” * Hoho “Yeah. We’d be horrible friends if we do something like that.” * Kunekune “You guys are so right. I shouldn’t be worried about this at all...and I should’ve been honest. I wanted to admit that I was jealous, but I just couldn’t say it.” * Kai-Lan “We don’t blame you. It’s okay to be jealous.” (Just then, the nine robots fall in front of them, creating nine craters.) * Kai-Lan “Oh no!” * Hoho “Guys?” (Golden glares up at the beast. Then, he takes a few brave steps toward it.) * Kunekune (calling out, looking up at the lizard) “So you think you’re so big and strong, huh? Well, you might want to check again…” (angrily) “...because you’re NOTHING like a scaly MACHO MAN!!!” (During that second part, his pupils turn into slits and an aura matching his eye color starts to form around him. Cut to the others, the nine have popped out of the craters.) * Cappy “Hey! Check out Golden Kunekune!” * Jack “He’s got new powers! YAY!!” (This surprised the monster a little bit, but it regains its composure and snarls. The aura figure of the yellow dragon goes up to the lizard’s leg and starts to wrap his arms around it for a hug. Slowly the monster turns into a golden statue. The yellow dragon floats back to meet up with his friends. Jack hops onto his back.) * Jack “Congrats, Goldie!” * Kunekune “Awesome! ...What did I do?” * Felix “You’ve got new powers!” * Kunekune “Really?” * Spike “Not only that, but you defeated the monster by yourself.” (They look up and the golden statue suddenly shrinks until it stands at least two feet tall, then the shiny coating cracks and lizard looks around before it crawls away.) * Thorn “I think his golden touch ability has been cranked up to the max just a little.” * Kunekune “I can’t believe it! I’ve got new powers!” (Cut to a long shot of the city skyline; Golden flies across it while letting out a happy scream while some giggles are thrown in.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts